Pulse oximetry is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of a person's oxygen supply. A typical pulse oximetry system utilizes a sensor applied to a patient tissue site. The sensor has emitters that transmit optical radiation having red and infrared (IR) wavelengths into the tissue site. A detector responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after attenuation by pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Based on this response, a processor determines measurements for oxygen saturation and pulse rate. In addition, a pulse oximeter may display a plethysmograph waveform, which is a visualization of blood volume change within the illuminated tissue caused by the pulsatile arterial blood flow over time.
Pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are available from Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) Irvine, Calif. Moreover, portable and other pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952 5,769,785, and 5,758,644, which are all assigned to Masimo and are all incorporated in their entireties by reference herein. Corresponding low noise sensors are also available from Masimo and are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,985,764, 6,813,511, 6,792,300, 6,256,523, 6,088,607, 5,782,757 and 5,638,818, which are all assigned to Masimo and are all incorporated in their entireties by reference herein. Such reading through motion pulse oximeters and low noise sensors have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all types of monitoring scenarios.
Noninvasive blood parameter monitors capable of measuring blood parameters in addition to SpO2, such as HbCO, HbMet and total hemoglobin (Hbt) and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors are also available from Masimo. Noninvasive blood parameter monitors and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors are described in at least U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,013, filed Mar. 1, 2006 and entitled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Emitters and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/366,208, filed Mar. 1, 2006 and entitled Noninvasive Multi-Parameter Patient Monitor, both assigned to Cercacor Laboratories, Inc. (“Cercacor”) Irvine, Calif. and both incorporated in their entireties by reference herein.
Further, physiological monitoring systems that include low noise optical sensors and pulse oximetry monitors, such as any of LNOP® adhesive or reusable sensors, SofTouch™ sensors, Hi-Fi Trauma™ or Blue™ sensors; and any of Radical®, SatShare™, Rad-9™, Rad-5™, Rad-5V™ or PPO+™ Masimo SET® pulse oximeters, are all available from Masimo. Physiological monitoring systems including multiple wavelength sensors and corresponding noninvasive blood parameter monitors, such as Rainbow™ adhesive and reusable sensors and RAD-57™ and Radical-7™ monitors for measuring SpO2, pulse rate, perfusion index, signal quality, HbCO and HbMet among other parameters are also available from Masimo.